Causalities of War
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Felicity knew what she needed to do to stop this war. Even if it meant her own life. Prequel to Survivor's Guilt. Part 2 of In Love and War series.


**A/N: Because I broke so many of you, I'm here to fix it with this. This is a prequel to **_**Survivor's Guilt**_** and shows how Felicity dies. But read on until the end my friends. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Felicity had been pacing for the last five minutes waiting for everyone to get back. She hated that she couldn't do anything from in the Foundry but wait and have the supplies ready. She thought she had prepared herself for what had happened. She hadn't.

Felicity couldn't stop the strangled sob that left her as she rushed to Roy's side, taking Sara's weight off of him as he half dragged Oliver to the med bay. Just taking from the first quick sweep she did of both of them, Felicity knew that both Sara and Oliver weren't getting back up to fight again anytime soon.

Emotion clogged her throat as tears blurred her vision at the sight. Turning to Roy she asked, "Where's Diggle?"

Roy was already heading back toward the back entrance as he answered, "Still in the car. I'll be right back."

Getting to work immediately, Felicity started toward Oliver, only for him to look at her and say, "Check Sara first."

Clenching her jaw, she nodded jerkily before turning abruptly and looking over Sara's wounds. Dozens of cuts littered her body, at least three needing to be stitched up, and the way her arm was lying limply on the table it looked like she had a broken it as well. _Should have gotten that x-ray machine,_ she thought. Shaking her head, she looked at Sara and told her, "I'm going to have to stitch you up." Sara just nodded once, taking in slow breaths as Felicity got to work.

By the time Roy was dragging Diggle in, she was almost done patching up Sara. "You have a few broken ribs. I think you also broke your arm. You might have to go to the hospital for that one."

Trying to push herself, Sara said, "I'll set it myself. I should be fine."

Knowing that she couldn't make Sara go, Felicity turned her attention to Oliver as she instructed Roy, "Start patching up Digg as best you can, I'll be there in a few minutes." Without thinking, she unzipped Oliver's jacket, telling him, "Take of your jacket." She looked down at his bleeding leg, seeing a wound that could only be caused by a sword. "Did he stab you?"

Clenching his jaw, Oliver told her, "Yeah. It didn't hit bone though."

Shaking her head, Felicity looked up at him only to see him grimace as he took off his jacket. Rushing to look at his back, she gasped as she saw a long slash across his back. "Oliver!" He tried to reassure her that he was fine, but she cut him off. "No you aren't! None of you are. You could have died today, so don't tell me that you're fine when you obviously aren't." No one said anything after that. Felicity continued to stitch up Oliver's back, noting the bruises already form on his torso. The way he was breathing, she could tell he had some broken ribs as well. Letting a few tears fall since no one could see them, Felicity didn't know how much more they could take. By the time she was working on Oliver's leg though, having helped him out of his pants, she had pulled herself together.

She had just tied off the last stitch when Oliver gently tucked his finger under her chin, lifting it up so she was looking into his eyes. "Hey, we will be fine."

She looked at him for a few long seconds before her eyes flicked to Sara, John, and Roy. They were all sporting new battle scars and Felicity knew that this war would only end in their deaths. She wouldn't let that happen. Having a new resolve and a plan forming, she looked back at Oliver as she said quietly, "I know." Stepping back she told him, "I have to go look at Digg now."

Diggle wasn't any better. He had four cuts she needed to stitch, at least three broken ribs, and a nasty head wound. Felicity was wiping away the blood from his head wound when she looked at Roy and asked, "Where are you hurt?"

Shaking his head, Roy told her, "I heal fast. Don't worry about me."

Felicity narrowed her eyes, taking a quick look at him trying to assess all the damage he had before sighing and saying softly to herself, "It's my job to worry."

Diggle heard her though and said, "We'll get him Felicity. He isn't invincible. We just need a new plan."

Wiping away the last bit of blood and applying a butterfly bandage, she nodded her head. "I know he isn't." She walked toward the med cart, taking out six pills before turning to her team. "All three of you are going to take this without any complaint. You need to rest. We can figure out the next suicide mission after you heal." Oliver was already protesting when she shot him down."No Oliver. You're taking this." She then handed them each two pills, watching as each one swallowed it down. She didn't tell them that it would make them go to sleep and she didn't tell them that she already had a plan. All she did was watch as each one, Sara first followed by John and then Oliver, grew sleepy. Sara and Oliver both fell asleep on the couch while John passed out in one of the computer chairs.

Felicity watched Oliver's chest rise and fall in sleep a few times before turning to her computers and setting off to work. She knew where she needed to start. Cyrus Gold. She spent the next hour formalizing her plan. She listened as Roy punched out his rage into the practice dummies as she rummaged through Diggle's arsenal of weaponry. When she found what she was looking for, she had to take a few seconds to accept her fate. Looking back up at her team, at all they did for this city and what they were willing to sacrifice, her mind was made.

Grabbing her bag, she stuffed them into it before turning toward Oliver. She quietly walked up to him as tears welled up. He was going to hate her for this. Leaning down she kissed him softly on his forehead, whispering, "I'm sorry Oliver, this was the only way." She then looked at Sara's sleeping form, which was curled into Oliver's side, and told her just as quietly, "Take care of him for me." She knew that they couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. Stepping back, she made her way to Diggle, stooping down to kiss his cheek. "Goodbye John."

She went toward her computers one last time to grab her bag, looking at them lovingly. Taking in a deep breath, Felicity pushed away from her desk to walk out of the Foundry. She hadn't heard Roy walk up behind her though. "Where are you going?"

Stopping in her tracks she looked at Roy squarely. He was so young to be filled with so much rage. And Slade had done this to him. Her jaw clenched, as her resolve grew. "Out. Stay with them until they wake up." She was almost at the door when she turned around and said, "And Roy, tell Oliver it was my choice."

He looked at her confused before he asked, "What was your choice?"

She directed her eyes to look at Oliver before saying, "He'll understand." She then stepped out into the cold night. The drive went by quicker than she expected. Felicity knew that Moira was having a meeting with Slade that would be ending soon. Pulling into the parking lot, Felicity began hacking her way into his office. She slipped passed the security before coming to the doors to his office. Looking at her watch, she estimated she had 30 minutes before Slade would arrive and 20 minutes before the medicine would begin to wear off. Felicity got to work.

She kept a steady pace as she set up throughout the room, before she rushed toward his desk, setting the last one there. Her hand accidentally hit the mouse, bringing the monitors to life and she gasped at what she saw. Video surveillance of the Queen mansion littered all three screens. Felicity immediately started to try and see how far back the footage went, getting so engrossed in it that she forgot about the time. Her head snapped up when she heard Slade chuckling. "Ms. Smoak, I'm surprised to see you here." He started to stalk toward her, forcing Felicity to move in back and to the right. Moving behind his desk he looked at the monitors and then back up at her. "Does Oliver know you're here?" At her silence, he shook his head. "I'll take that as a no." He started to move toward the wall opposite of Felicity as he said, "It is rather brave of you to break into my office. I can see why Oliver likes you so much. What were you hoping to find Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity felt her phone vibrating and she knew it was Oliver. She had to do this before he came to find her. Taking a step forward she told Slade, "I came here to tell you to stop. All this that you're doing. All the killing, getting to those closest to Oliver for revenge, it needs to stop."

Slade chuckled as his finger slid across one of his swords on the wall. "And why is that?"

Felicity took a few more steps forward as she said, "Because it wasn't Oliver's fault and she wouldn't want you to do this."

Felicity was only a few steps away from him when he grabbed his sword and spun around. She gasped in pain as he pushed the blade through her abdomen, his menacing voice telling her, "No, this is exactly what she would have wanted. Now, Oliver will know what it feels like when the one he loves dies. He will know the despair I have had to suffer. And the next time I see him, he will beg for his death as I drive an arrow through his eye. That will be my revenge."

Felicity took in a shaky breath before she told him, "You're wrong."

Slade twisted the blade, causing Felicity to cry out in pain. "About what?"

Looking straight into his eye, she knew that she had made the right choice because there was no other way. She only saw darkness in him. She whispered, "Oliver doesn't love me and you won't be seeing him again."

Laughing, Slade pulled out his sword and held her up off the ground as he asked, "And how is that?"

Bringing up her hand for him to see, she told him, "Because I won't let you." Slade's eye widened as he saw the detonator in her hand. Felicity didn't give him time to react though, pushing it down immediately. Her eyes slid shut as the room exploded around them, whispering, "Goodbye Oliver."

* * *

The first thing Oliver felt was pressure on his side. Turning his head, he breathed in and knew that it was Sara next to him. Slowly, he started to open his eyes wondering why he had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he thought back and remembered Felicity giving them those pills. He didn't have time for sleep, not when Slade was still out there. Making sure he didn't wake Sara, Oliver moved to lean forward, his elbows resting against his knees feeling the burning of his stitches being pulled. Roy's voice startled him slightly, when the kid said, "Welcome back."

Grunting as he rubbed his eyes, Oliver asked, "How long have I been out?"

Roy told him, "A few hours."

Pushing himself off the couch, Oliver started to limp toward Felicity's desk, calling out her name. "Felicity!"

Roy's next words stopped him dead in his tracks. "She left. Said she was going out."

Oliver turned to look at Roy as he asked, "When did she leave?"

Roy saw the change in Oliver and wondered what the concern was for. He hadn't been on the team that long, but he knew that if Felicity had to leave it must have been something important. "About 30 minutes ago. She told me to tell you that it was her choice."

All the air in Oliver's lungs left him at those words, feeling as if someone had just punched him in the gut. Grabbing his cell phone he tried to reach her. With each ring dread filled him and he felt like his heart was being squeezed. Hurriedly limping to her computers, he started to track the GPS on her phone. When the red dot started to blink her location, Oliver couldn't help the strangled noise that came from him. "No."

"Ollie, what's wrong?" Oliver looked back to see Sara standing by Diggle, a bruise forming on the right side of her face, before he looked at Diggle who was starting to wake as well.

Pushing away from the computers, Oliver grabbed his jacket and pulled it on with a wince of pain. "Felicity. She's at Slade's office."

That snapped everyone out of their drug induced sleepiness. Diggle pushed himself out of his chair; the only sign of him being in pain was from his clenched jaw. He grabbed his gun as he asked, "How long has she been gone?"

Oliver picked up his bow as he said, "Too long." He started to walk toward the door, with the rest of the team following behind him. Oliver tried calling her again as he got on his motorcycle, while Digg and Roy got in the car and Sara got on her own bike. He revved his engine with more force than necessary when it went to the voicemail again. The tires squealed as he sped off toward Slade's. He weaved passed cars, their horns blaring at him in anger, but he didn't care. He had to get to Felicity before Slade did. It took ten minutes too long to get there in Oliver's opinion.

As soon as he was in front of the building he came to an abrupt stop, the bike going up on its front wheel a little, before Oliver let it fall to its side as he rushed toward the doors. Oliver heard Diggle and Roy arrive as Sara ran right behind him, halfway toward the front entrance. He was almost to the doors when the explosion happened. Looking up in horror, Oliver saw that it had come from Slade's office. "No!"

Tearing the door open, Oliver shot the first three guards through the heart as he ran toward the stairs. Snapping the neck of the next guard trying to stop him in the stairwell, Oliver pushed through the doors to Slade's office floor. The hallway was filled with smoke as fire licked at the walls and ceiling from Slade's office. Stumbling over debris, Oliver flashed back to when he had found Tommy, and prayed that this time it would be different. "Felicity!"

Smoke slowly started to clear from the room as Oliver continued to search. He saw from the corner of his eye Slade's dead body, half of it underneath chunks of cement. Coughing, he moved forward, calling out her name, "Felicity!"

That's when he saw it. Her blonde hair peeking out from behind a chunk of debris. Grabbing it, he started to pull it away from her. He felt the stitches she had put in her tear open as he screamed with exertion. When the block of cement fell away from her, he couldn't help the sob that escaped. Falling to his knees, he looked down at her. Most of her body was still covered with debris and he could see the pool of blood forming underneath her, her arm was severely burned all the way up to her neck. But she was still breathing. "Felicity."

Cupping her cheek, tears blurred Oliver's vision as Felicity's eyes cracked open to look at him, smiling softly. "Oliver."

He brushed some of her hair behind her ear, before gently stroking her cheek. "Felicity." Oliver watched as her eyes slid closed again, another sob wracking his body. Shaking his head, he told her, "No. No, you stay with me. Stay with me Felicity. I'm not going to lose you." Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered desperately, "I can't lose you."

Sara and Diggle both came running into the room then, stopping when the saw Oliver kneeling over Felicity. They watched as Oliver kissed Felicity on the forehead before he stood up. His voice was almost unrecognizable as he told them, "She's gone."

Sara shook her head, not wanting to believe it. Her eyes landed on Slade as rage she hadn't felt ever filled her. Walking over to him, she started to kick his dead body. She only stopped when arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. She yelled at no one and everyone, "She wasn't supposed to die!"

Oliver buried his face in her neck as he said hoarsely, "I know. I know." They stood like that, as they both mourned for another causality of their war. Oliver couldn't help but think that in the end, Slade still won.

* * *

She heard a woman talking to her in a language she didn't understand, her words muffled like she was under water. When the need for air overtook her, she tried to breath only to have water fill her mouth. Pushing forward, she broke the water's surface as she gasped for air. Looking around, she didn't understand where she was. It was dark and damp. It looked like a cave. She looked at the woman kneeling before her, trying to remember how she got there. The dark haired woman smiled at her as she said, "Hello Felicity. I am Nyssa. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Sara sent you to me."

**A/N: I hope all of you know the backstory of Ra's al Ghul and Lazarus Pit. This might be continued on as a series. But I highly doubt it. I really do think that Sara would call on Nyssa again to save Felicity, at whatever cost. Let me know what you guys thought!**


End file.
